


Shut Up and Cuddle

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki, not punching each other's lights out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Further Proofs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592596) by [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta). 



**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/) |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/114264903854/i-accidentally-art-nouveau-for-karuvapatta-who)** [   
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alby_Mangroves)

 


End file.
